


《特别案件调查局》第一百零八章〔 番外：发情期 〕

by Programmer_CP



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Programmer_CP/pseuds/Programmer_CP





	《特别案件调查局》第一百零八章〔 番外：发情期 〕

高誓最近很郁闷，他发现聂言一直在躲着他。他从来都没想过婚姻危机之类的事情会发生在自己身上，但是联想到之前看过的各种八点档狗血剧，不由得让他提心吊胆。  
从古至今，聂言的倾慕者都能从东口排到西口，再从西口绕个几圈回到东口。  
‘不不不，会不会是因为聂言恢复了神识，性子继承了云亦仙君的淡薄？’高誓在心中安慰自己道。  
地仙高誓，经历过大风大浪的男人，好不容易和心心念念的爱人修成正果，此时此刻站在客厅，一脸纠结的看着冰箱上贴的便签纸。便签纸上写着：  
‘我去局里了，饭菜都放在冰箱里，吃前记得微波炉转一下。——聂言’  
现在是6点10分，聂言就独自一人开车去了调查局，而且没有带上自己。如果他没有记错的话，聂言刚完成了通贤市的阴魂杀人案件，蒋占平给他放了3天的假期，今天是假期第二天，根本不需要去上班。  
聂言这几天早出晚归，以各种奇奇怪怪的理由，拒绝床事，甚至碰都不让他碰一下，半夜偷偷跑到客厅睡。  
他做错了什么事情，导致聂言现在对他冷暴力？  
地仙高誓，砍的了阴魂，血洗过仙界的男人。现如今，外表看上去冷若冰霜，内心其实慌得一批。  
该不会是，婚姻厌倦期！  
想到这里，高誓面无表情，换了一套衣服，饭也没吃直奔调查局。  
与此同时，聂言正一个人坐在食堂里，撑着下巴看着碗里的豆浆发呆。自从他恢复神识后，一开始也没觉得有太大的改变。他一向主张随遇而安，该怎么过日子就怎么过日子。  
可是最近他莫名的觉得自己的身体好像出问题了！  
他与高誓结为伴侣，无论是灵魂上还是身体上，高誓对于他来说都是致命的吸引。但是，这段时间，他的情绪波动很大，高誓稍微碰他一下，他都忍不住想要.....甚至想要更多.......  
更可怕的是，他和高誓共睡一张床，半夜看着这张俊朗的面孔，他的身体不自觉的开始发热，想要缠上高誓，解开他的衣服。  
“哟，聂言，这么早就来上班了。”唐笑和周楠一直住在调查局里，早上被周楠拉起来跑了五公里越野，冲了把澡来到食堂，就看到聂言一个人坐在椅子上，看上去精神不太好。  
“早，唐笑、周楠。”聂言打招呼道。  
周楠道了一声早，拿着饭卡去打饭。唐笑浑身酸疼，坐在聂言的对面，趴在桌子上，有气无力的道：  
“每天被拉起来跑步，再这样下去命不久矣！”  
“跑步对身体好，周楠也是想让你早点康复。”聂言道。  
那场战斗结束后，唐笑受了重伤，躺在重症监护室，病危通知书不知道下了多少次，都被周楠当着面撕了。庆幸的是唐笑醒了，只是身子大不如从前。他也是后来才从高誓的口中得知，周楠居然愿意把自己的寿命分给唐笑，与他签订了同生共死的契约。  
“我好歹大病初愈，经不起他这么折腾。你不知道，周楠太坏了，给我制定了一张计划表，每天严格按照上面制定的项目一条一条的完成。”唐笑道。  
“不完成，你身体哪能恢复的这么快。”周楠端着餐盘坐到了唐笑的身边，淡淡的道。  
看着餐盘里的早饭，唐笑耷拉着眼，看着周楠道：  
“你这是喂兔子吗，我想吃锅贴，小笼包，胡辣汤。”  
“医生说，油腻的少吃。”周楠道。  
唐笑本来说不想吃了，却被周楠的一个眼神看的打了个冷颤，乖乖的端起白粥，配着榨菜，三口两口的吃完了。  
聂言没什么胃口，吃了两口端起餐盘道：  
“你们慢慢吃，我先走了。”  
看着聂言离开的背影，唐笑眨了眨眼前，刚才就觉得很奇怪，一直想不起来哪里奇怪。直到看到聂言的背影，这才想起高主任今早居然不在聂言的身边！  
用徐海斌的原话，高主任就像是黏在聂言身上的狗皮膏药，甩都甩不掉。基本上聂言去哪，高主任就去哪。好像最近都没怎么看到高主任和聂言走在一起，难道说这对小两口闹矛盾了？  
神仙吵架？有意思！八卦之心熊熊燃起，拽了拽周楠的衣角凑到他的耳边不知道说了些什么，周楠的脸腾地一下红了起来，看着一阵坏笑的唐笑，无奈的叹了一口气。  
...............................................................................................................................  
走出食堂，下了楼梯来到了一楼，聂言还在考虑去哪打发时间，就看到顾峰拎着个公文包从调查局的正门走了进来。  
“早，舅舅。”聂言走到了顾峰的面前，笑着道。  
“早，吃过早饭了吗？”顾峰冷着一张脸，在看到聂言的一瞬间，缓和了不少。  
“吃过了，舅舅出差刚回来？”聂言道。  
顾峰和聂言也是最近才相认，聂言知道自己还有一个亲舅舅，激动的眼泪都快要流出来了。还没来得及介绍给高誓，顾峰就被蒋占平带着去了梵蒂冈。  
“嗯，给。”顾峰揉了揉聂言的头发，从公文包里拿出了一个包装精美的盒子递到了聂言的面前。  
接过盒子，聂言有些不好意思的看着顾峰。他现在唯一的亲人只剩下舅舅了，对于父母的记忆，少之又少。顾峰没有结婚，连个对象都没有，聂言曾经问过他为什么不找，顾峰苦笑什么也没说。  
顾峰一直把聂言当做自己的孩子一样，恨不得把二十年流失的亲情全部补回来。  
“谢谢。”聂言笑着道。  
“打开看看。”顾峰道。  
聂言拆开包装，赫然发现里面放着一块手表。这是一款星空世界腕表，由三枚经过金属电镀处理的蓝宝石水晶圆碟组成，而椭圆形框则勾勒出日内瓦的星空景象。表带为方形鳞纹鳄鱼皮，手工缝制，亮海军蓝色。  
“这太贵重了，我不能收！而且又不是什么特殊的日子，舅舅你不必破费！”聂言认出了这是一块名表，Patek Philippe。  
“收下吧，很配你。”顾峰说着解开表带，亲自戴在了聂言的手腕上。  
他和蒋占平一起前往梵蒂冈，处理奥斯维拉后续遗留下来的问题。问题解决后，他没事在小镇上闲逛，一眼就相中了这款手表。聂言很适合蓝色，衬得皮肤很白，所以他就将这块手表买下来，带回来送给他。  
聂言是姐姐唯一留下来的骨肉，他身为舅舅不对他好，谁对他好。脑中突然出现一抹白衣，紧接着高誓那张扑克脸一闪而过。他就想不明白了，聂言到底看上高誓哪一点。  
“舅舅！”聂言一把扑到了顾峰的怀里，像一个孩子一样撒娇。  
顾峰淡淡的笑着道：  
“今天没任务的话，要不要去我办公室坐一会。”  
“那就麻烦舅舅了。”聂言开心道。  
“永远都不会觉得麻烦”顾峰的手待在聂言的肩膀上上，两人有说有笑，带不知他们的上方多了一把长剑，长剑上站着一个白衣黑发的男人，眼神异常冰冷,浑身充满了杀气，死死的盯着顾峰那只搭在聂言肩膀上的手。  
办公室内，顾峰为聂言倒了一杯茶，翻遍了所有的抽屉，就只找到了一包花生。这包花生还是一室开年会的时候，顺手带出来的，早就回潮过期了。  
“不用麻烦，我喝茶就可以了。舅舅你能不能和我说说，爸妈以前的事情。”聂言，摆摆手道。  
“以前的事情？”顾峰疑惑道。  
“是啊。”聂言道。  
“姐夫和姐姐性格诧异很大，我们一开始都看不好他们能谈成。不过我还挺佩服聂旭的，姐姐的性格难以捉摸，他不仅明白姐姐想要什么，还为姐姐做了很多事。在铁石心肠的人，估计会被聂旭的温柔给磨平。”顾峰道。  
顾峰说了很多聂言不知道的事情，从聂旭和顾思沅的相识到他们结婚生子，都一一告诉了聂言。聂言听的心里暖暖的，泪水止不住的流了出来。  
“聂言，过去的事情不要自责。你那时候才五岁，那场车祸和你没有任何关系。”顾峰走到了聂言的身边，将纸巾递给他道。  
他知道聂言的这个心结一直解不开，他自己何尝又不是呢。  
聂言忍住没有哭出来，不好意思的笑着道：  
“谢谢你讲这些事情告诉我，快10点了，我差不多该回去了。”  
“要我送你吗？”顾峰道。  
“不用，我开车来的。”聂言摆摆手道。  
出了顾峰的办公室，聂言有一种如释重负的感觉。舅舅说他的眼睛和妈妈很像，但是在他看来，和妈妈最像的是舅舅。同胞姐弟，他站在顾峰的身边，不知道的人还以为他们是父子。  
叹了一口气，想要回家又不敢回家，这要躲下去也不是办法，看来要和高誓摊牌说明白才行，以免发生误会。  
去了停车场，聂言从口袋里摸出了车钥匙，还没来得及按下解锁按钮，猛地察觉到背后站着一个人！刚想回头，只觉得两眼一黑，浑身无力，重心不稳朝前倒去。  
高誓一把横抱起聂言，冷着一张脸，跳在了姣寒上。  
还是锁起来比较好，这样聂言才会乖乖地留在自己的身边。  
...............................................................................................................................  
聂言醒来时发现周围一片漆黑，他想伸手拆开覆盖在眼睛上的黑布，却发现自己的双手被锁链捆在了一起。挣扎着想要起身，却发现自己的双腿也被锁链固定的死死的，动弹不得。  
什么情况！  
一只冰冷的大手滑进了他的衣服里，他不能的向后躲去。淡淡的檀香穿了过来，这味道他太熟悉了，眉头紧蹙质问道：  
“高誓，是你吗？”  
高誓嗯了一声，手却没有停下来，将聂言的衣服一件一件脱了下来。  
聂言浑身都在抖，扭动着身子躲避着高誓的手指。高誓眸子越来越沉，强行的压在他的身上，凑到他的耳边，舔了舔他的耳蜗道：  
“为什么要躲着我。”  
“我没有躲着你!我只是！”聂言不知道该怎么形容，身体被高誓撩拨的越来越热，脚背勾起，像是在隐忍什么。  
难受的哼哼两声，高誓以为他在和自己赌气，双手更加没轻没重，解开了系在聂言眼睛上的黑布，冷冷的道：  
“你和顾峰是什么关系？”  
聂言穿着粗气，眼眶里全是泪水，身子渐渐翻红，根本听不清高誓在说些什么。本能的在床上挣扎着，汗水几乎湿润了床单。  
“热，高誓，我好热！”聂言哭着道。  
“言儿你在对我撒娇吗？”高誓舔了舔他的泪珠道。  
“热！我快受不了！救救我！谁来救救我！好难受！”聂言的意识已经开始变得混沌，直到高誓感受到了聂言灵力的异样，才察觉到了聂言的不对劲。  
解开锁链，抓起他的手腕，发现聂言的脉搏跳得非常快，连忙从百宝囊中拿出两粒静心丸塞到了聂言的口中。本应为聂言会冷静下来，不了挣扎的更加厉害，哭着喊着说难受。  
这种情况高誓还是第一次遇到，看来只能找羡门问问该怎么解决。用神识和羡门建立连接，居然查不到对方的方位。高誓不死心，又拿出手机尝试着拨了过去，没想到电话响了一次就被接通了。  
“高誓，真稀奇你会和我打电话。”羡门惊讶道。  
“师兄，你身为上仙应该对一些事情比较了解。”高誓结结巴巴的道。  
“呵，几千年没听过你叫师兄，说吧什么事。”羡门道。  
“聂言......说他很热，浑身难受....我给他吃了静心丸，可是没有用，反而越来越厉害。”高誓道。  
“我说师弟啊，你忘了云亦仙君的本体是什么了吗？”羡门笑着道。  
“龙。”高誓道。  
“算算日子也差不多了，高誓别告诉我你不知道龙是有发情期的。”羡门惊讶道。  
高誓僵硬在原地一动不动，只听电话那头又道：  
“云亦仙君手上带着一串珠子，你把珠子放到他的身体里，让灵力吸收就没事了....喂，师弟？”  
高誓挂了电话，看着床上蜷缩着身子的聂言，一股莫名的情绪涌现出来。  
“言儿，能听到我说话吗？”高誓的手轻抚他的脸颊上，吻了吻他睫毛上挂着的泪珠道。  
“能，高誓你别绑着我，我难受！”聂言道。  
“乖，忍耐一下，知道自己的发情期要持续多久吗？”高誓在他的脖子上落下一吻，然后狠狠的咬在了他的肩膀上。  
“疼，别咬，不知道。”聂言吃痛的叫了出来。  
高誓没有停手的意思，惩罚性的在他的身上留下了一个又一个的痕迹。以往高誓在他的身上留下痕迹，都是又咬又捏，疼的他挣扎着想要逃离。现在身体却恰恰相反，舒服的他心痒难耐。  
“嗯~凉凉的好舒服，还要。”聂言不再反抗，迎合着高誓，想要得到更多。  
“言儿，那块手表是顾峰送你的吗？”高誓一边说着，手捏着聂言的乳珠，用牙齿狠狠的咬下去。  
“啊！是！疼.....别舔.....”聂言脑子昏昏沉沉，自己都不知道自己在说些什么。  
高誓听后站了起来，拿掉了戴在聂言手腕的珠串，冷冷的道：  
“坏孩子，是要接受惩罚的。”  
将聂言翻了一个身，聂言身子软的厉害，根本无法跪在床上，整个身子倒了下去，脸埋在震惊，侧目惊恐的看着高誓道：  
“你要干什么，别绑着我，你再这样下去，我就生气了。”  
解开脚链，将他的手腕和脚腕拷在一起，摆出了一个M形。缓解发情期，需要将珠串的力量融合在聂言的身体里。他现在有一个更好的方法，聂言会喜欢的。  
用力一拉，鲜红的珠串散落在床上。高誓从床柜里拿出润滑液，挤了一下倒在手上。  
“言儿乖，我会让你舒服的。什么时候发情期结束了，我在放你出去。”说完一根手指毫不怜惜的插了进去。  
里面又软又湿，和以往干涩紧致完全不同。聂言昂起头，小穴紧紧的吸着高誓的手指，扭动着身子，想要得到更多。  
“痒，高誓，难受。”  
高誓笑了笑，第二根手指伸了进去，紧接着是第三个。  
“言儿，你出水了。”高誓道。  
聂言红着脸，哼哼着咬着嘴唇不让自己发出愉悦的呻吟。高誓捡起一颗珠子，在聂言诧异的目光下塞了进去。  
“你塞了什么东西，拿出去！我不要！”未知的恐惧袭来，聂言挣扎着身子，想要挣脱锁链上的束缚。  
高誓没有理他，又塞进了第二个，紧接着第三个，第四个，.....  
小穴被撑得满满的，聂言的眼泪终于忍不住的流了出来。求饶道：  
“高誓，拿出来，我错了，饶了我.....”  
“错了什么？”高誓拿着第五个珠子抵在聂言的穴口道。  
“别塞进来，放不下了，求你了！太撑了！我不该躲着你！”聂言扭着腰，惊恐的看着高誓道。  
“为什么要躲我？”高誓道。  
“我...我最近身子很奇怪....你一碰我....我忍不住...想要...”聂言越说脸越红。  
“想要什么？”高誓拖着聂言的臀部，一直手抓在他的肉棒上，上下套弄。  
聂言被折磨的快要奔溃了，身体里的珠子顶的他肚子疼，哭着道：  
“想要....想要你插进来！”  
高誓的心跳得越来越快，声音嘶哑道：  
“那为什么不告诉我？”  
“这些床事本来就很羞耻....我...”聂言说不下去了，但是高誓却明白了他的意思。  
“顾峰是我的亲舅舅，我想带你去见他.....你好过分，就会欺负我....还把我绑起来....”越说聂言哭的越厉害。  
高誓解开了他身上的束缚，将他涌在怀里道：  
“言儿，我陪你渡过发情好不好。”  
“好，你想把那个拿出来，太难受了。”聂言红着脸道。  
“哪个？”高誓道。  
“珠子....”聂言声音越来越小，闭着眼睛不敢看高誓的眼睛。  
“乖，我弄不出来，你要自己排出来才可以。”高誓坏心眼的道。  
聂言却被吓到了，哭着道：  
“你怎么那么坏，这日子没发过来，你就会欺负我！”  
说着想要伸手将里面的珠子拿出来，摸了摸肚子，他感受不到珠子的存在，脸色煞白道：  
“珠子怎么没了？”  
高誓知道珠子被聂言的灵力吸收，聂言的意识也清醒了不少。于是脱下裤子，把润滑剂浇上硬挺粗大的性器上，炙热的龟头抵住不安地微张着的小穴上，笑着道：  
“言儿，我帮你弄出来好不好。”  
“什么？疼！不要插进来！里面有珠子！不要！不要！求求你！”聂言挣扎的厉害，哭着喊着阻止高誓的进入。  
掐住聂言的细瘦的腰，将肉棒推进了他的小穴。整根没入，发出一声长长的叹息。  
“啊……啊……不……”速度越来越快，干的越来越用力，撞得他肚子疼的难受。  
聂言害怕极了，他觉得珠子肯定是进到了他的身体里，再这样下去他会被玩坏的，双手抵在高誓的肩头，求饶道：  
“拔出去，我害怕，不要这样！珠子在肚子里！”  
高誓稳住了他的嘴巴，堵住了他所有的抗议，越插越深。聂言瞪大了眼睛，身体舒服的发出了细细的呻吟。  
“呜呜，好舒服.....再深一点，嗯....好舒服....”  
“啊啊啊.....太快了....求你慢一点....”  
“高.....誓，饶了我，我不行了....饶了我...”  
“言儿，我还没射呢，乖，好好受着，等发情期结束。”  
聂言不知道这几天是怎么挺过来的，换了不知道多少个姿势，被操的昏死过去，又被操醒了过来。肚子里满满的都是精液，肌肤上没有一块好肉。  
到最后，他连哭的力气都没了，只能无声的承受着一次又一次的侵犯。脑中最后的意识，还停留在，发情期的人是高誓，还是自己....


End file.
